Infatuation
by DementedViper
Summary: Slash FemSlash. SongFic Challenge done with LoveWithoutLimits. Maroon 5 - Infatuation. Merlin and Morgana bond after a series of events lead them to understanding


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the song nor Merlin (unfortunately)

**AN:** This is a challenge fic I did with _LoveWithoutLimits_ there are 9 more songs to follow. She cant remember what the challenge was called but we put our playlists on shuffle and picked the first five songs it gave us each and then we both had to write a fic for it.

**AN2:** This was from my playlist

**Warnings:** Slash, FemSlash.

* * *

**Song: Maroon 5 – Infatuation**

The guards eyed the young man in the cell with curiosity; he did not seem to be doing anything except ignoring Morgana, who sat on a stool beside him watching him with interest. Merlin heaved a sigh as the guards walked away again and Morgana chucked to herself quietly. Blue eyes looked at her curiously and she smiled.

"They want to know why you did." She said softly ignoring the dirty look she got in return

"Nothing" he sighed again and took a sip of the water Morgana had brought him.

**Baby, I don't want to spend my life on trial  
For something that I did not do  
And maybe if you stopped and looked around some time  
I wouldn't pass right by you**

It was Arthur's fault Merlin was locked in this cell, awaiting his trial which the prince kept putting off in favour of not telling anyone why he had thrown Merlin into the cell and demanded his father that the set a trial date.

Honestly if the Prince would just stop and looked at him, properly, as a so-called friend should, then maybe he would see that Merlin was not an evil sorcerer. Moreover, he, Merlin, would still be cleaning the Princes rooms. Maybe sitting in a cell waiting for Arthur to tell Uther of his evil crime was not so bad after all, the socks were awful to wash.

**Maybe it's because you are so insecure  
Maybe your plain don't care  
Maybe it's the chase that really gets me off  
I fall so when it's just not there**

Morgana theorised that it was Arthur's inability to understand what side, his head or his heart, to take that had Merlin locked in his cell. Merlin just chuckled and told her it was a new experience trying to subtly hint at Arthur through bars and, lord only knew how much, stone.

"You get far too attached to your punishments" Morgana commented watching Merlin engrave his name and year into the wall he had also done it to the stocks, out of sight of course, every time he had been put in then. Merlin just grinned at her.

"And you would be hiding with the evil criminal why?"

"I am not hiding, Ladies do not hide"

"I ask again, why are you hiding?" he grinned cheekily at her and she laughed throwing some hay at him. With a sigh, Morgana's joyful mood disappeared as she thought back to the reason she was sitting in a cell with Merlin.

**Now her face is something that I never had  
To ever deal with before  
She left me with the feeling that she'd had enough  
And I'm the one wanting more**

She was trying to avoid Gwen, her sweet chambermaid turned lover. Closing her eyes, Morgana laid her head on Merlin's shoulder allowing him to stroke her hair as she tried to get rid of the image of Gwen's face when they had made love last night, she did not seem interested or like she even wanted to be there. Therefore, Morgana had let her go as both a servant girl and a lover.

When she had heard news of Merlin's arrest grasped the chance at being able to hide with someone familiar, and who also understood her dilemma. She could not rid herself of the sharp, desperate ache that filled her heart.

**I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe, yeah**

She needed Gwen to keep the nightmares and visions away. She needed her heart and soul to comfort her as she screamed or fretted in her sleep. When Gwen had left her rooms, her face the picture, or sadness, hurt and betrayal, Morgana had been unable to breathe, she had rushed to Merlin's cell gasping and in tears, too distraught for the guards to understand when she demanded they let her in. So, now she was curled up with him, having moved to the floor when she started her tale, quietly whispered to him as he silently mourned Arthur's actions.

"You're free to go, Prince Arthur said it was a mistake" They both looked at the guard but quickly stood and left.

**Infatuation  
Not seeing the rest of you is getting the best of me  
It's such a shame that you shot me down  
It would have been nice to be around  
I'm touching your skin  
If it's only a fantasy, then why is it killing me?  
I guess this must be infatuation**

Merlin mentally sighed as he dressed Arthur his fingers brushing the naked skin. He had been dropping hints all week but there were always brushed away. Why was this hurting him so much?

"Are you done yet?" came the Princes impatient voice as Morgana stepped in and Merlin shared a look with her over Arthur's shoulder

* * *

Sooooooo what ya think?


End file.
